Gary goes to Foster's
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: A 13 year old Timmy Turner wants to find his friend Gary a good home. He takes Gary to Foster's where he make friends with Bloo and chaos happens. Fairly OddParents crossover.
1. Gary and Foster's

I don't own The Fairly Oddparents or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends okay?

"I hate fights with Gary!" Timmy said. " I wish there was a place for imaginary friends when they get outgrown!" Timmy was 13 now and fought Gary one too many times. Gary took his friends and used his enemies to destroy him and most importantly to Timmy, Trixie liked Gary more than him.

"Well I know a place." Wanda said waving her wand. Then they were in front of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" Timmy asked.

"Foster's is a place for all unwanted imaginary friends, like Gary." Cosmo said.

"I want to be sure it's good, that this will be a place Gary will like." Timmy said. Then a boy with khaki pants and a red T-shirt over a long sleeved shirt walked up to the door. "Hello who are you?" Timmy asked.

"I'm Mac and I'm here to see my friend Bloo." Mac said.

"Well I want my imaginary friend to have a good home, but I want to check out Foster's first." Timmy said nervously.

"Well I can get Frankie or Herriman to give you a tour when I get inside." Mac said.

"That'd be awesome!" Timmy said.

Mac went inside and Bloo ran up to meet him. "Oh Timmy this is Bloo." Mac said.

"Hi!" Timmy said but then realized Cosmo and Wanda were still in Fairy Mode. "Cosmo, Wanda can you not be so ummm…_ conspicuous_?" He whispered to them and they turned into balloons.

"Frankie!" Mac yelled when Bloo let go of him.

"Yes?" Frankie asked coming down the stairs. She walked in a casual fashion but Timmy started to get smitten.

"Timmy wants more information on Foster's." Mac said motioning to Timmy.

"Nice hat." Frankie said in a sincere way pointing to Timmy's pink hat.

"Thanks." Timmy said blushing. He was taken aback by Frankie's cuteness and congenial attitude. Also if an older woman complemented Timmy it was at least _one_ thing he could brag about.

"She's cute!" Cosmo said. Wanda just stared mad at Cosmo.

"Did your balloon talk?" Frankie asked.

"No! Everyone knows balloons can't talk!" Timmy lied.

"Whatever follow me." Frankie said. _With pleasure_ Timmy thought. "Foster's was founded by my grandmother, Madame Foster. She wanted to make sure all imaginary friends got a good home until they could find a new kid after their old one outgrew them." Frankie explained. " We have everything an imaginary friend could want and then some. We also find good homes for our unwanted friends." You can be sure your friend is in good hands."

"Perfect. I need to get Gary a good home. I came up with Gary when I was 5, hid him until I was 10 and because Gary was mad I ignored him for 5 years, we've had fights for the past 3 years." Timmy said

"Coco coco coco!" Coco said indignant.

"Yeah I'd like some Coco." Timmy said.

"Coco?" Coco repeated.

"Yes please!" Timmy said exasperated. "God can't she understand me?!!!?"

"Maybe you can't understand her." Wilt said and Timmy looked up with mouth agape. "Oh yeah my eye and arm. Well they used to be normal but in a basketball accident with my creator, a now famous basketball player made me this way."

"You're tall!" Timmy said.

"Oh yeah. Well that's the way my creator made me." Wilt laughed.

"Anyway what was that bird tree airplane thing saying?" Timmy asked.

"It's bad that you ignored Gary. She'd be mad too." Wilt translated.

"Look I didn't know about this place until now! Cut me some slack!" Timmy yelled. "Anyway who will find Gary a home?" Timmy asked.

"A friend needs a home? Hi I'm Goo. I like your hat. It's pink and pink is a cool color especially for a hat. Now I've made lots and lots of friends but now I help friends find good homes because I have this really really really good knack for matching up friends. I've matched up over 777 friends and not one returned to Foster's! So I'm really really good!" Goo said in one breath.

"Gary's not here yet but you can find him a home. He has black hair, dresses like Fonzie and has black sunglasses. He was all I wanted to be at the age of 5."

"I'll be able to find Gary a home no problem!" Goo said.

Frankie came back downstairs and Timmy started to blush. Timmy thought she was a beautiful Mademoiselle in her green sweatshirt, powerpuff midriff top and purple knee length skirt. "So are you considering putting Gary up for adoption?" Frankie asked.

"Oh yeah sweetheart." Timmy said.

"What did you say?" Frankie asked with a weirded out look on her face.

"Oh I said I'd bring Gary here. Timmy said blushing trying to cover up the fact he hit on a 22 year old.

"Excellent we will see you and Mr. Gary as soon as you can bring him." Mr. Herriman said.

Once outside Timmy wished to go home and meet up with Gary.

"So Turner you're back huh? Ready for another beating?" Gary asked

"Look Gary you don't want me and not to seem rude or inconsiderate but I don't want you. But I do know here there are people who want you. " Timmy pleaded as Gary got ready to attack.

"Keep talking" Gary said Grabbing Timmy.

"Foster's has everything you could want and they'll find you a good home with someone who wants you!" Timmy cowered.

"Alright Cosmo, Wanda I wish we were at Foster's!" Gary commanded. The Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they were back at Foster's.


	2. Pain and coolness

I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or The Fairly Oddparents okay?

"Here we are Gary, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, like you!" Cosmo said.

"I see" Gary said.

"It has everything an imaginary friend like you could want! It has an arcade and a library-" Cosmo started.

"Library. Not cool. Timmy why are you bringing me to this uncool place? It looks like a home for imaginary losers!" Gary said.

"Uhh...you'll make it cool!" Timmy lied. "And you could find somebody who loves you!"

"You sayin' you don't love me Turner?" Gary asked menacingly.

"What Timmy means Gary is that at Foster's kids come to look for imaginary friends to adopt. Remember how Timmy was to you? Well at Foster's you'll never be forgotten and you'll always be loved." Wanda said.

"Always be loved?" Gary asked.

"Always be loved. The staff at Foster's cares about their friends a lot." Wanda said.

"Cool." Gary said then he noticed Mac head up to the door.

"Hey Mac it's me Timmy!" Timmy called to Mac.

"Oh hi Timmy!" Mac said. " This must be Gary."

"Yep. I imagined him to be cool. I don't know how cool he is by 13 year old standards." Timmy sighed and with this Gary's face fell. He was no longer in Timmy's mind. Timmy had moved on. Gary may have hated Timmy for locking him away in his mind, but Gary still cared about Timmy. It hurt to realize Timmy didn't care anymore.

"Okay. I'll let Harriman know you brought Gary." Mac said opening the door for Timmy and Gary. Wanda and Cosmo turned into a backpack and a book quickly so no one would notice.

They walked inside to find that Gary wasn't too happy. "Don't worry Gary you'll find a new home." Mac said in a sympathetic way. " Now we have to take you and Timmy to Mr. Herriman. He runs Foster's."

Timmy and Gary followed Mac into the office of Mr. Herriman. Mac knocked on the door and Mr. Herrriman hopped out. "Master Mac hello! How are you?"

"Fine Mr. Herriman! Timmy has brought his old imaginary friend Gary." Mac replied.

"Master Timothy you have brought Master Gary here. Good for you. By leaving him at Foster's, he will get a good home. I hope you realize that." Mr. Herriman said.

"Yes I do! I just hope Gary can find a kid who needs him." Timmy said.

"Just fill out these papers and Gary will be on his way to finding a good home." Mr. Herriman said.

"Thank you. Gary needs a good place to call home. I hope you guys can help us." Timmy said. After he filled out the paperwork he left.

"Timmy..." Gary whispered. He missed being Timmy's enemy but he did love Timmy. Timmy left and then Herriman hopped over to Gary. " It's okay, almost all of the friends that get put up for adoption here miss their creators."

"So it's normal to feel bad to see your creator go?" Gary asked.

"Yes it is. But in time you'll find a new friend who'll love you just the same." Frankie said. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

She led Gary to a room. Frankie opened the door and showed Gary a room with a nest and a bunk bed in it. "I'll get you an extra bed." Frankie said.

"This is so not cool." Gary said.

"How is it not cool?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know! I just miss Timmy!" Gary said.

"I know you do but I hope you can find someone soon. I'll let Goo know about you as soon as possible!" Frankie said.

"Uhhhh... Hi!" Gary said as Frankie left.

"Hello I'm Wilt who are you?" Wilt asked in his polite way.

"I'm Gary. I'm Timmy's old imaginary friend and I'm totally cool!" Gary said.

"You're cool? How can that be? I'm the coolest one in this house- not you!" Bloo said angrily as he got up from his seat on the bed.

"Yes I am the coolest in this house not you!" Gary said.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" Bloo said.

"Coco coco coco!" Coco said and Gary and Bloo looked at her.

"She said she was the coolest." Wilt translated.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!!!!!" Bloo and Gary said indignantly together.


	3. Goo's Interview

I don't own Foster's okay?

Gary was sitting in the dining room at dinner looking at his food. He knew that Mac and Bloo were happy and he envied that fact. That was when he started to pick on Bloo. Bloo was heading into the room when Gary tripped him.

"Hey not cool Gary!" Bloo yelled.

"Tripping Bloo is cool." Gary said smirking.

"Why you!" Bloo yelled trying to fight Gary and Gary ran up to Bloo but Frankie stopped them.

"Bloo! Gary! It's time for dinner so sit and eat!" Frankie yelled.

"FINE!" Bloo and Gary said. They sat across from each other eyeing the other one in contempt.

"Food Fight!" Gary yelled and everyone started throwing food, much to Mr. Herriman's disapproval. Bloo took his peas and launched them one by one at everyone.

"Master Gary! Master Blooregard! In my office now!" Mr. Herriman said as Gary and Bloo followed him. On the way they both stuck their tongues out at each other and tried to beat each other up. Bloo saw a cupcake on a counter along the way and threw it at Gary.

"Come on seriously! Who throws a cupcake?" Gary said rolling his eyes. "Not cool! I will have to wash my hair so much now!"

"Actually it is cool. Icy chill even. You're an egotistical little brat!" Bloo said nonchalantly.

"Sit." Mr. Herriman said sternly. "Instigating food fights is severely frowned upon. Master Bloo you will go clean it up. You too Master Gary. Master Blooregard can go now but Master Gary, I need you to talk to you briefly." Gary gulped. He thought he was in severe trouble. However it had nothing to do with his punishment.

"Master Gary, every new friend to Fosters receives an interview from Miss Goo. She is an expert on helping imaginary friends good homes. After your punishment, I will arrange for her to meet with you. She will ask you a few questions and when she is done, she will match you up with the perfect child." Mr. Herriman said. "Now on with you punishment."

Gary walked groaning that he had to clean the dining room. Frankie gave him a mop and he started mopping the floor. He took it from her and looked at Bloo.

"Look I'm sorry about Timmy. He wasn't good to you. That's why you two fought all the time right?" Bloo said wiping the mustard from the wall.

"Yeah I really didn't like it." Gary said as he threw away a cupcake as an imaginary GIR said, "I miss you cupcake."

"Well we got off on the wrong foot Gary. Let's try to be friends, agreed?" Bloo said.

"Agreed." Gary said.

"Gary! I havetointerviewyou! I'mgonnahelpyoufindanewfriend! I'm an expert at that! Youlookcool!" Goo said in her spastic style.

"Okay. Let's go." Gary said wondering about Goo. She was way too hyper for her own good. Gary found this to be very annoying. She dressed weird and wouldn't shut up. This was rather disturbing to Gary.

"Miss Goo your presence is requested in the foyer!" Mr. Herriman said over the loud speaker.

"So much to do. Wait in my office." Goo said. If ever a room was an office, it wasn't this one. It was a room with beanbags and rainbow colors all over the wall. The only thing even remotely office related was the pink file cabinet and the pink computer that were blending into the walls. After about 10 minutes of staring at a cat clock on the wall, Goo finally came back.

"Whoo! Well Gary let me get to know a little about yourself. I'll find a perfect match for you!"

"Well... I'm cool, I love to have fun, like starting food fights and to just spend time with my creator. I want a friend that won't ignore me. I just want somebody to love and will love me back." Gary said.

Goo took notes on this and placed Gary's information in a file.

"Hmmmmmm...yeah...yeah...yeah" Goo said.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, I should be able to find you a good home. I'm an expert. No you can go along and play." Goo said.

"Thanks." Gary said walking away and then he ran into Bloo.

"Hey Gary! Me Wilt and Ed and Coco are going to play some Frisbee. Want to join us?" Bloo asked.

"Sure." Gary said smiling.


	4. AdoptaThought Saturday

I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends okay? This is going to be the final chapter of the story here.

"Hey Bloo! You ready?" Mac said as he arrived for his daily 3:00 pm visit. Bloo looked forward to it everyday. Mac meant everything to him and he loved to play with him.

"Sure am Mac!" Bloo yelled as he ran over and tackled Mac in a playful manner. If there was one thing Bloo loved besides himself was the time he spent with Mac. Nothing would stand in his way when it came to spending time with him. As he looked over he noticed Gary kick a rock and head back into Foster's. Gary looked up with a suppressed tear of sadness._ What I wouldn't give to have one kid who loves me like that again. I hate how Timmy suppressed me all those years, but that doesn't mean I don't still love him._

"Go have fun Bloo. It's cool." Gary smiled feebly.

"Okay." Bloo said oblivious to Gary's expressions and tone of voice.

"Bloo, didn't you hear him?" Mac said as Bloo gave a confused look. He was annoyed that Bloo could just could go and ignore someone else's feelings, a fellow imaginary friend even. Then again, he wasn't too surprised at it; Bloo had done things like that before.

"What?" Bloo asked oblivious to the emotion around him that wasn't his own ones.

"Gary is sad that he has no one that cares for him after Timmy left him here. He was also so mad at Timmy that he tried to destroy him," Mac yelled at Bloo to try and get the message across. "Hey Gary!" Mac yelled to him.

"Yeah Mac-attack?" Gary asked at the invitation making up a cool sounding nickname for Mac. He knew little that he already was dubbed Mac-attack by Imaginary Man.

"I already had that name. Anyway want to play Frisbee with Wilt, Ed, Coco, Bloo, and me?"Mac asked.

"That'd be cool." Gary smiled as he walked over like a Greaser of the 1950's movies.

"Perfect! I was planning to play Frisbee with Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Bloo today anyway. Having one more will make it more fun!" Mac smiled.

"Really? Cool!" Gary said as he continued his Greaser strut to show of his coolness.

"Hey Wilt, Ed, Coco, mind if Gary joins us?" Mac asked as they nodded in approval of the idea. Mac picked up the Frisbee and threw it at the direction of Edwardo, who hid from it.

"Scardy baby, not cool." Gary said as he saw Edwardo run from the Frisbee. Edwardo then turned and yelled in Gary's face when he heard the comment, "I am no scardy baby!"

"Okay you're not!" Gary said in fear. They played the game for an hour with no special things happening except for a few moments where whenever anyone threw it it always ended up at Bloo who would run and catch it. Goo was in the house meanwhile looking over Gary's file in her mind as a potential family came through. It was no such luck seeing as this family was looking for an imaginary friend for their little girl. She loved ponies and unicorns, so she wouldn't like Gary. "Would you like to see the stables?" Goo said in a serious manner as she led the little girl and her parents to the Magical Equestrian area and the read headed girl with pig tails adopted a pink unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Well Mr. Herriman will help you take care of the paper work." Goo said as her voice picked up. She walked the family by when she saw Gary. "Gary, there is an Adopt a Thought Saturday coming up. You should be there; you're bound to find a new kid there. A lot of imaginary friends do do that you know. I've matched lots and lots of friends up with new kids there!"

Gary, even though he appreciated Goo's overeagrness to help, looked up in annoyance and said, "Sure! Sure! I'll be there!" and with this Goo happily skipped away.

"What is Adopt-a-Thought Saturday?" Gary asked Mac and the others. He wanted to be sure it was a place where imaginary friends were adopted.

"It's a place where lots of Imaginary Friends are adopted, just like Goo said. And like she said you are sure to find a kid who loves you there." Mac said.

"Cool." Gary said doing a Fonzie-like impression.

The next day was the Adopt-a –Thought Saturday Gary woke up early and got ready for the day. He went downstairs to the dining room and ate his cereal quickly. He then ran outside to the front yard and found no one there. He was puzzled as to why. There was only a pinkish sky, dewy grass and a few bare tables set up. "Hey not cool man, where is everybody?!" Gary yelled.

"Gary it's 6:00 am! Of course no one is here yet. We aren't even set up yet!" Frankie said as she set up a folding table. "It's so early that Goo isn't even here yet!" As Frankie said that Goo walked up with a determined look on her face.

"Let's go! Let's Go! These friends aren't going to adopt themselves you know!" Goo yelled. Adopt-a-Thought Saturdays were her domain. "Frankie set up those tables! Herriman get the paperwork! Go! Go! Go!" Goo then noticed Gary outside. "Want to help?" she said in a change of voice. "You can tie up the balloons."

"Cool Goo." Gary said as he went up to each post at the gate and tied a balloon onto each one. Then he took some more and tied them to the corner of each table. Thanks to Gary's help, they were able to open up much sooner, an hour earlier.

"Master Gary, I applaud your efforts to help others get adopted. Good work!" Mr. Herriman said as he patted Gary on the back.

"Yeah thanks to you Gary, we couldn't have done it without you. Mac is going to be so surprised when he sees this." Frankie said.

Mac helped set up as well but he couldn't start until 8 am so he usually just helped with the last hour of set up. Once he got there, he found the Adopt-a-Thought Saturday was all set up and ready to open. "Wow! Set up already!" Mac yelled in surprise "But how?"

"All thanks to Gary!" Frankie said.

"Cool!" Mac said.

That morning all the friends up for adoption were out on the front lawn mingling with the prospective adopters and their families. A little blonde boy with small teeth, a blue hat and shirt and black jeans showed up. Gary saw him and his first thought was _He looks like the exact opposite of Timmy._

"Mom, I want a friend that's cool. Icy chill even and fun." Tommy said to his mother.

"We'll find one Tommy, don't worry." His mother said reassuring him. Tommy's mother knew how lonely Tommy was and how hard a time he had making friends for himself.

Gary noticed Tommy and went over to him. "Hi! I'm Gary. I was created for coolness. You seem really cool." Gary said to Tommy.

Tommy was taken aback for a little while. A friend like Gary found him to be cool. He then smiled at Gary and shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Tommy, what's your name?"

"I'm Gary." Gary said to Tommy.

"You seem cool. Want to be my friend?" Tommy asked nervously. He knew that Gary could be a good potential friend. He found him cool and a neat friend to be around. Gary also knew that Tommy would be good for him. They went over to Tommy's mother who agreed and went over to Goo and Harriman to take care of the paperwork.

"There you go Master Gary; you are all set with your new friend." Herriman said to Gary shaking his hand.

"We'll be best friends forever!" Tommy yelled hugging Gary.

Well that is the end of this fic. I had bad writer's block and I wanted to wrap this one up quick and nicely. Well let me know what you think and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
